


Honeymoon Pregame

by corns



Series: Trending: Kill's Lifestyle Vlogs [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Day At The Beach, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Established Relationship, Famous Killua Zoldyck, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Internet Famous, Killua's POV, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sugar Daddy Killua, Summer Vacation, Vacation, Walks On The Beach, Youtuber Killua Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corns/pseuds/corns
Summary: Recent graduate Gon Freecss has a lot to look forward to—specifically, the secret gift Killua has planned.





	1. The Idiot (Freakss) Graduated

**Author's Note:**

> I've made the executive decision that Gon's POV isn't meant for sexual content so I'll save that all for Killua lol back at it with the Sassy Killua POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH sorry about the awkward formatting—FIXED IT.

* * *

**K** illua couldn’t give two shits. He really couldn’t, because if he did, he’d be shitting bricks every damn hour of the day over that LA dipshit. The state of his asshole depended on _keeping his shit together_.

But that didn’t stop him from cringing at the state of his bank account at the end of what would be Freakss’ final semester of college. Alluka’s tuition payment was several months prior—he was over it—but his goddamn graduation present for Freakss was a fresh cut. He felt himself paling at it, wondering what the odds were that Gon would let him turn this whole endeavor into another viral video.

‘ _Honeymoon Pregaming?’ That pretty much says it all_ , he thought, his horror from earlier dissipating into a devilish grin. He felt the urge to rub his hands together like the goddamn villain he was. 

“You look like you’re about to stab something,” Ikalgo said. 

Killua glowered up over the edge of his laptop screen where his credit card was accepted. He half hoped that the godforsaken site would just decline it—then he wouldn’t have to feel his sanity waste away all this coming week. He supposed he was grateful, though, that he hadn’t thought to buy Gon a present months in advance. It wasn’t an issue of ruining the surprise, necessarily, as it was an issue of ruining his barely-restrained anxiety. 

“Yeah, you,” Killua said.

Palm was sitting at the head of the table, one leg crossed over the other knee, looking more annoyed than anything by Killua’s snark. “Please, Killua, we all know _I’m_ the one doing the stabbing here,” she said, gesturing with a butter knife.

“Unless we’re talking about Gon, then…” Ikalgo said. He had the good sense to duck when Killua swung his arm back to chuck his granola bar across the table. Killua felt the incredibly powerful urge to kick Ikalgo in the nuts for that comment but somehow, he restrained himself with his fists clenched against his armrests. 

Granted, Ikalgo wasn’t wrong about that statement. It didn’t make it any less crude, though.

“I’ll fucking gut you later,” Killua promised, jabbing a finger in Ikalgo’s direction. He reclined back in his chair and said, rubbing a hand across his forehead, “I just… bought the room reservation for the resort.”

Palm gasped, eyes bright and eager. “Ooh, did you decide where? What’s it gonna be—Mexico or Hawaii?”

“Hawaii,” Killua said through gritted teeth.

Palm swooned back in her seat and sighed, “That’s going to be so _romantic_.”

“Shut up, no it’s not,” he huffed.

Ikalgo’s eyes were wide as he whistled low and said, “That’s honeymoon shit right there.”

_That just confirms the clickbait, fool_ , Killua thought, thinking back to his _Honeymoon Pregame_. Killua cleared his throat and ignored the heat in his face that made him want to tear his sweatshirt off. He tugged at the collar and said, “Whatever. Just don’t fucking tell him it’s happening. It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

As he said it, he caught Ikalgo on his phone. Ikalgo looked up with a jerk and hugged his phone to his chest defensively. Killua scowled at him, murderous all over again as Ikalgo went back and promptly erased the message he started to write to Gon. Ikalgo dropped his phone on the table with a sigh. 

“Are you sure Gons will be comfortable with it being a surprise?” Palm asked. Killua glared at her, not intentionally, but he had it all planned out already—down to the T. He’d be damned if he let Gon ruin it by being a pussy about surprises. He had already asked permission from his Aunt, figuring that there was no _real_ way for Killua to know Gon’s exact schedule without contacting her. Gon merely had plans to spend the first part of the summer at home, taking care of the farm. He had time to 

_Well, the last surprise made him fake a pneumothorax_ … the logical part of his brain rationalized. He swatted it away and out of his brain. 

“It’ll be fine,” Killua said, and his eye twitched at the uncertain look Palm gave him. “It _will be_.”

“Okay…” she sang, rolling her eyes away. She tapped the butterknife on the glass tabletop and again to her lips when Killua caught her staring at him. He told himself that it was because she had no faith in surprises. The internet pretty much ruined all possible surprises the second an ounce leaked out. He just had a week to keep the plans under wraps. 

It would work.

* * *

Gon looked like a fucking dork in that gown. He would have looked like he walked straight off the Hogwarts train if he was white, but alas he was all olive skin in that wispy, black gown. It wasn’t even summer and Gon already had a tan.

_Hawaii’s gonna make him look even more Latino than he already is_ , Killua thought, tense and uncomfortable standing next to Gon’s aunt. 

Aunt Mito put her camera up as Gon smiled so wide his eyes squeezed shut and a precious giggle slipped out when Zushi slapped an arm around his shoulders. “Oh, perfect! You two look so cute!” she said, clicking the shutter frantically. The camera flash went off in a flurry as she snapped photo after photo, and Gon and Zushi posed ridiculously to keep up. Killua glanced away with a grimace. He really _didn’t_ like event photos, or any scenario in which he had to smile for a photo. Meet and greets were especially painful for him, and it was all he could do to keep from making eye contact with anyone who might recognize him. He tugged his snapback tighter to his scalp, covering his bleached hair as Alluka looked on, grinning smugly at him. 

“What,” he hissed, sneering.

She turned away, hands clasped innocently behind her back. “Nothing,” she said, with a toss of her frilly peach skirt. 

“Alluka! Come take a picture with us!” Zushi said, waving a hand over his head from where Gon had hopped onto a stone ledge and was now folding his arms around Zushi’s neck from behind. 

Alluka put herself in front of Zushi, crouched down a tad so Mito could snap a picture of the three of them stacked on top of one another. Alluka dropped her mouth into a shocked “O”, hands raised in a shrug. Zushi posed with his chin resting on his thumb and forefinger. And Gon… 

Gon just looked like an idiot stretching his cheeks and sticking his tongue out. 

“At least look _somewhat_ attractive, Freakss,” Killua shouted, and when Gon looked over with a frown, Killua looked away and around as if searching for the voice that said such a blasphemous thing.

“Get over there, Killua,” Mito said, gesturing aggressively towards the group. Alluka stuck her tongue out at him and he glared at her. When Mito turned to look, Alluka returned to her usual “precious” self. _More like deceitful, untrustworthy scoundrel_ , Killua thought. “Don’t look at your sister like that,” Mito said, reaching over. Killua resisted like a dog on a leash, but _fuck it_ , Mito had the strength of a bull and the personality of one, too. 

She shoved Killua in the direction of the group and snatched his snapback along the way. He floundered for it, feeling the heat of the SoCal sun on his hair along with all of the eyes that kept lingering in their direction. Mito plucked his sunglasses right off, somehow managing it even when Killua was in full-on kicking mode. 

He managed to snatch the sunglasses even as she said, “You won’t need them for the photo. Now, come on, just one.”

And then, Gon’s hand found his arm and he was dragged up onto the ledge. Killua was too disoriented by the sunlight—damn his blue eyes—to even process that the photo was taken and Gon had smacked his lips to Killua’s cheek. And he completely missed it.

“W-Wait, I wasn’t ready,” Killua said, but the group had already dispersed.

Alluka turned back to stick her tongue out and say, “If you were ready, you wouldn’t have smiled.”

_Fuck you, too_ , he wanted to say, but Mito was scowling at him from where Zushi had his hands on the camera and was flipping through the pictures. He swallowed hard at the silent threat she sent his way. It would take all of his willpower, but if he ever hoped to survive the return to California, he’d need to take at least two, if not _three_ , smiling photos with Gon in Hawaii. He didn’t doubt that Mito was going to print them out and slap them on her refrigerator door and declare it “the greatest damn photo in existence or so help her!”

The sleeve of Gon’s gown rubbed up against his arm then, and Killua turned to find Gon smiling at him with those rounded, puffed-out cheeks and glittering eyes. Killua grimaced. _Ouch_ , why did that hurt his heart so much?

Distantly, he heard his gamertag in passing and it completely broke him out of his element. “ _—Hey, isn’t that KILLU?_ ” He turned away from Gon to look and just barely caught sight of a guy looking away to his friend, who covered their mouth with their hand as if to say, _“Oh, shit, I think he heard you_.”

Whatever prompted him to smile for the photo died, festered, and grew maggots. He seethed in their direction until he felt Gon’s fingers lace through his. “Take a picture with me?” Gon asked.

Killua was all too aware of some girls lingering nearby with their phones up. He grimaced and said, “We’ll take a fuck ton of pictures in San Fran.”

Gon pouted as Killua took a step away and chased after him, clinging to his arm. “Just one, please? _Please?_ It’ll be really cute—We’ll be hugging and you say something rude that’ll make me laugh out of discomfort and then we’ll be good to go.”

Killua scowled at him. “I don’t do that.”

Gon squinted at him suspiciously, a smile spreading on his lips as he said, “Oh really?”

“You look constipated.”

Gon put his arms around Killua’s torso with a laugh that was only punctuated by the sound of the camera going off and Zushi snickering at them from behind it. Gon pointed to Killua with a gasp and said, “Did you get that? I totally called it!”

Alluka clapped and said, “Congratulations on predicting Killua’s assholery.”

Mito’s nose wrinkled up and said, “Why does that sound like a brewery?”

Gon ran up to Zushi to check the camera, at which point Killua snatched his snapback away from Alluka, who was now wearing it backwards like some sort of thug. He flicked it at her before tugging it onto his own head, sunglasses reengaged.

The girls from the edge of the crowd had crept forward. Killua could feel them encroaching on their meager space amongst the sea of graduate gowns. His shoulders tensed up, ready to flee at a moment’s notice. He turned his back on them, discretely, but then again, he wasn’t above blatantly ignoring people. 

He glanced at Alluka, who was scowling at him. She pointed to the girls and said, “Don’t be an asshole.”

“I’ve got an asshole and I’ll use it however I please,” he snapped at her in a low hiss so Mito couldn’t hear him from where she squinted suspiciously at him from beside Gon and Zushi. 

“Well, don’t use it right now!” Alluka snapped, half-under her breath. She grabbed Killua by the arm and shoved him, saying, “Now _git!_ ”

Killua nearly hissed at her like a feral cat, but she looked threateningly at him until he relented with a sigh. Just on cue, one of the girls reached for him and said, “Hey, aren’t you Kill? Could we get a photo with you?” to which he sighed, “Hey guys, sure, whatever.” Behind him, Alluka shouted, “They’re _ladies_ , not _guys!_ ”

Killua whipped around to scowl at her—he even removed his sunglasses to do it. She discretely flipped him off before moving back to hang out with Gon and Zushi, who where taking disgusting thumb-shot photos with Mito’s camera. Killua turned back around with a sigh, arms out so he had two hoes on either arm, peace signs on either hand. He stuck his tongue out for the photo so yeah, he wasn’t smiling, but he wasn’t frowning so Alluka couldn’t be _terribly_ pissed at him.

When they left, satisfied and giggling to each other, he looked up with a curse and found a group waiting nearby, eyes wide and watching _him_. The group was quickly turning into a horde, and he entirely blamed the university for putting the graduation date online. All these godforsaken fucks knew Killua wouldn’t miss it. 

“For Chrissake,” he muttered under his breath. He threw his arms down and said, “Alright, who the fuck’s next, huh? Let’s get a move on, people—I’ve got a goddamn dinner reservation at five.”

**102 Photos Later & A Dinner Reservation Later**

“I had a chat with Canary and it sounds like she’ll be picking you two up at the airport,” Mito said as she fretted over the tag on Gon’s suitcase so it wouldn’t fall off. “You two are gonna have so much fun.”

“I can’t believe you bought me a ticket to San Fran,” Gon said to Killua, who looked away, scratching at his hair as he thought, _I did a lot fucking more than that, you asswipe, not that you know_.

“It’s not a big deal,” Killua said, dragging his hand down the side of his face with a sigh. The sun was no longer out and yet it was still sweltering in this SoCal heat. It was so hot, in fact, that he had completely abandoned his sweatshirt and stuffed it in his carryon duffle bag. It didn’t quite fit, so the sleeve just sort of dangled out of the side.

Mito grabbed Gon by the face and smacked her lips on his forehead. Gon giggled, and hugged her tightly. She rocked them back and forth in sharp, forceful tugs. “You—stay— _safe_. And call me tomorrow, okay? First thing.”

“First thing,” Gon agreed.

Mito leant back on her heels, only to jerk towards Killua, who felt his heart leap into his throat. He caught it on his tongue, which went numb and dry at the sight of Mito scowling at him as she said, “And _you_ —take care of him, okay? I expect frequent updates—you have my number.”

“Yes, sir—I mean ma’am,” Killua said. 

With that, Mito nodded and walked off. At the driver’s door of the red pickup truck, she waved to them, and Gon jumped up to wave back. He did so until Mito was long gone in the line of cars pulling away under the street lamps. When he turned back, he looked at Killua, who was watching all that time without realizing it. “Since when did you have Aunt Mito’s number?”

“S-Since dinner, since we… drove separately and all,” he lied. He winced. _Fucking smooth, dude_ , he mused.

Gon didn’t read into it, thankfully. He started forward, rolling his suitcase behind him as he said, “Well, let’s get going then! I’m so excited to see Ikalgo again!”

Gon bounded ahead and Killua trailed behind him. He packed his hat and sunglasses away as they printed off their tickets and checked in Gon’s bag. Killua came with a backpack and a duffle—both absolutely _stuffed_ , but it wasn’t _his fault_ that he couldn’t trust the weathermen. It came as a habit now to pack an article for every occasion, and the state of his closet certainly… attested to an _excessive_ level of that. He didn’t make time to clean it before leaving, and he didn’t exactly have a _lock_ for his _closet door_. He could only hope that Gon wouldn’t check in there during the few hours they’d spend in Oakland.

They stood together in the security line and got weird looks from the absurd number of hard drives in Killua’s backpack. After having his laptop nearly gutted by security, Killua stuffed his things back into his bag with a scowl, muttering, “Fucking animals, manhandling my shit.”

“They’re just doing their job,” Gon said with an infuriatingly positive smile. Killua wanted to punch him and kiss him at the same time. 

Truthfully, Killua hadn’t thought about _any of that_ since arriving in SoCal for Gon’s graduation. It had a little something to do with the fact that he had spent the majority of his time in LA visiting Alluka, like they used to do. He felt a little guilty for spending so much of his LA time with Gon when it used to all be for his sister. To top that off, Gon’s aunt was in town, and if anything was a cock block, it was definitely the proximity of family. Killua presumed that it had _everything_ to do with how much his own family repulsed him. 

Except for Alluka. Alluka was the only semi-sane one of them all—Killua couldn’t even compare, if his personality was anything to go by.

They were leaving the security checkpoint and emerging onto the stretch of terminal waiting areas and restaurants when Killua determined that _yeah_ , he wanted to make out with Gon and he didn’t care when or where now that it was just the two of them.

Killua reached out to catch Gon’s hand. Gon turned and those wide, doe eyes were on his in an instant—as if Killua ever _just_ held hands. Killua hesitated, his breath catching in his throat where he wanted to strangle himself for not fucking kissing this idiot sooner. _We’ll have an entire week to make out and shit—why am I so desperate now?_ he thought, his grip tightening on Gon’s hand.

Gon leant forward and pressed his lips lightly to Killua’s. Killua pushed into it, his free hand catching on Gon’s shirt as his eyes closed to the motion of Gon’s lips against his, slowly, gently, pulling away. Killua chased after him, feeling his pulse pumping in his throat as he licked against Gon’s mouth and against his teeth, pushing inside with his open mouth closing around Gon’s. He felt a shudder shake through Gon and a cocky, smug grin spread across his lips as he pulled away. 

Gon’s eyes were lidded, cheeks as pink as those lips Killua couldn’t get enough of. “I’ve been wanting to do that since you got to LA,” Gon said. 

Killua wanted to strangle him. Instead, he shoved Gon away with a laugh and flipped him off, saying, “Then why the fuck didn’t we do it sooner, idiot?”

Gon snatched Killua’s middle finger down as an elderly couple walked by. Gon’s smile was threatening and turned Killua on in all sorts of ways as Gon whispered, “Don’t be rude, we’re in public.”

“What, so you get to make out with me in public but I can’t fucking curse?” Killua said, intentionally raising his voice at the end just to piss Gon off. Making Gon flustered was his new goddamn specialty. If he put it on his LinkedIn skills, Ikalgo would definitely endorse that shit.

Gon looked like he wanted to slap his hand over Killua’s mouth. Instead, he clapped it onto Killua’s cheek and squeezed him around the chin so his cheeks puffed up. Killua snickered, no doubt looking like an idiot given the state of his face in Gon’s hand. 

“No more making out, no more swearing, and no more— _licking my fingers_ , Killua! Wait until we get to the house, at least!” Gon cried, shaking his hand out after Killua had successfully licked Gon’s hand.

As Gon threatened to lick Killua’s fingers or God so help him, Killua thought to himself, _There’s a lot more I’m waiting for at the house_. A sinister smile crept onto his face and to anyone else, they might have assumed he was plotting a murder. But in reality, he was just picturing what his sheets would look like against Gon’s olive skin.

Killua spent the short flight with Gon’s head on his shoulder, the smell of Gon’s shampoo and cologne enveloping him. He never pictured Gon as the type to wear cologne, but there he was, looking _fantastic_ in that button-up shirt his aunt bought him for graduation. It was floral-printed and completely up Gon’s alley, and Killua caught him messing with the hem of it and tracing the petals up his forearm. 

A shiver rippled through Killua when Gon put his hand on his knee as the plane began its descent into San Francisco. It was dark outside all except for the perpetual glow of the city through the fog, coloring the streets in strips of sparkling light. Gon leant over Killua to peer through the window and, in doing so, he wrapped an arm around Killua’s shoulders with a breathy, “ _Wow_ , isn’t it amazing?”

Killua grimaced a little when dozens of romcoms dripped, “ _Yeah, it is_ ,” into him as he stared at Gon’s profile. He gagged a little and Gon asked if he felt sick from the pressure change. 

“I feel sick because you’re so damn disgusting,” Killua said, repulsed with himself. 

“Aw, don’t say that,” Gon whined, leaning back in his seat. “You’re the one who invited me to San Francisco! You can’t take it back now.”

_I wouldn’t want to_ , he thought as he put his arm around Gon’s shoulders and yanked him closer. Gon giggled, nestling in for the duration of the descent. 

* * *

“ _Shit_ ,” Killua swore, tripping forward against Gon. He dropped his backpack just outside of the door’s range, stumbling against Gon with his curses muffled against Gon’s lips. Gon abandoned his duffle on the ground, staggering backwards as Killua pulled their hips together and dragged his fingers up over the hem of Gon’s pants. He loosened the shirt and, at last, tore it up from the waistband.

Gon panted against Killua. His fingers were hot against Killua’s cheeks and _fuck all of it_. Killua out of his mind from the desperate way Gon clung to his face and ran his fingertips against the roots of Killua’s hair, dragging his hands over Killua’s ears as Killua dropped his lips to Gon’s jaw. He laved open-mouthed kisses across Gon’s hot skin, tasting the trail of salt to the base of Gon’s throat as he rolled his palms against Gon’s hips, pushing them closer and closer to the edge of the bed. 

“You looked amazing today,” Gon said, his voice deep in the back of his throat where Killua felt each word vibrating against his lips. Gon swallowed hard as Killua looked back up to him, out of breath and too focused on tearing these buttons apart. As he unfastened each one, Gon tugged his fingers through Killua’s hair and said, “I’m so glad—that you’re letting me stay here—I’ve been thinking about coming back ever since I left—”

“Shut up,” Killua said, shoving Gon down by the chest. Gon bounced on the mattress, pushing up onto his elbows. Killua watched in satisfaction when Gon’s wide, amber eyes trailed down to Killua’s fingers as he deftly undid the zipper on his skinny jeans. He yanked them down to his knees and kicked them off. 

“Y-You—” Gon started as Killua undid one of the left stays clasp. His voice cracked and Killua paused, realizing that _something_ had certainly fired Gon up in ways he couldn’t imagine. Gon’s cheeks flushed red. “You… wear stays?” 

Killua put his hands on his cocked hips and said, “Why, does that turn you on?”

Gon leant over, sitting up enough for his hands to reach the black straps around Killua’s thighs. He hooked his fingers around the elastic bands that held Killua’s shirt down, his nails grazing Killua’s skin in ways that sent sparks through every synapse in his goddamn brain. 

He followed the gentle pull of Gon’s hands, leading Killua onto the bed. His knees slotted up on either side of Gon’s narrow hips, his toes curling against the sheets as Gon looked up from the bulge on the front of Killua’s boxers. He tipped his head to the side, eyes scanning the span of Killua’s chest as Killua plucked at his own buttons, undoing his shirt one-by-one.

_I’ve never seen Gon like this_ , he realized, swallowing hard as he turned his chin up and felt Gon’s tongue tasting his throat. He shivered at the tight grip that pushed Gon’s nails into the flesh of his thighs, snapping the clasps on his stays until his shirt came free and Gon’s hands followed the motion of Killua rolling his hips against Gon’s torso. 

“ _Killua_ ,” Gon breathed.

_Fuck_ , Killua thought, closing his eyes. He stifled the groan at the back of his throat and opened his eyes to meet Gon’s heated, dilated gaze. “What, Freakss?” Killua said. 

Gon didn’t waste a second. He crushed their lips together and he was _fucked_. If it weren’t for that first spontaneous, drunken endeavor during MetaCon, Killua never would have thought Gon was capable of annihilating his self-control. Granted, maybe it had to do with Gon’s feigned innocence. 

Gon was anything _but_ innocent, though, and it thrilled Killua to know that he was the only one who knew what a freak Freakss was. 

Gon hugged Killua’s hips to his torso and, in one fluid motion, flipped Killua onto the bed. When he came back up, Killua’s head was still swimming. He blinked, startled, and met Gon’s eyes as he said, “Would you be okay if I topped?”

Killua stared at him for a long moment. Gon was already between his legs and honestly, Killua was too satisfied to bother moving. “Yeah, sure,” he said, voice cracking.

Gon frowned at him. “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Killua rolled his eyes. “Right, yeah, because you’re _totally_ capable of going ape-shit buck-wild the instant you top.”

“I’ve just never _done it_ before!” Gon cried. Killua threw his head back and laughed. Gon groaned, thumping his forehead onto Killua’s now-bare chest. 

Killua leant over to the end table and grabbed the lube and a condom packet. Gon straightened up, taking the shit so Killua could become _far_ less decent. “I’ll walk you through it,” Killua said. “Take your damn pants off, Freakss.”

Killua really shouldn’t have expected anything less than memes from this entire encounter, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret a second of it. Sure, it wasn’t by any means the _best_ sex he had ever had—Gon didn’t know what the fuck he was doing and Killua couldn’t blame the idiot, but sometimes, a man just has to take matters into his own hands. Thus was how Killua could be found straddling Gon’s hips several minutes later, holding Gon down by the shoulders to show him how it’s done. 

And, come morning, Killua woke up to his alarm blaring at six AM.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, rolling onto his elbow so he could push himself up far enough to reach the end table. He had fetched his phone late that night when he went to piss and clean himself off. The alarm brought with it all of the pent up anxiety about getting their flight in order and getting Gon out of the house.

“Five more minutes…” Gon moaned beside him, his arm around Killua’s waist. 

“Fuck off,” Killua grunted, getting to his feet. 

“So mean…” Gon moaned in the same manner, rolling after Killua until he was on the very edge of the bed, just barely covered by the sheets. 

“Take a damn shower,” he said. If Gon took a shower, that would give Killua enough time to toss their luggage back into the car without Gon knowing. “You can use my shampoo or whatever, I don’t give a shit.”

Gon clung to Killua’s wrist, tethering him indirectly to the bed. Killua stood there and waited for Gon’s morning hissy fit to pass, at which point Gon looked up with a sleepy smile and said, “My dick was in your ass.”

Killua blinked. _Well, that was unexpected_ , he thought. “Yeah, and my foot’ll be up your ass in two seconds if you don’t get a move on.”

“Why do I have to move?” 

“Because I’ve gotta show you your graduation present,” Killua said. 

That got Gon up. 

“Wait—San Francisco—Last night—That wasn’t my present?” Gon said. 

Killua was halfway to the bathroom when Gon said that. He turned back around with a furrowed brow, mouth ajar. He clamped his teeth shut and thought, _Well shit, his expectations are down the drain with me_. He laughed a little and looked away, saying, “Dude, we’re _dating_. Getting you flights and screwing you comes with that territory.”

Gon scrambled to his feet, completely abandoning the blankets and reminding Killua that, if given the chance, Gon could and _would_ sleep in the nude. Killua put his eyes to the ceiling and sighed when Gon got that worried look on his face and said, “You don’t feel obligated, do you?”

He looked back down with a scowl. “What? Fuck no. Do you?”

“No! Of course not,” Gon said, shaking his head. 

“It’s too fucking early for this conversation. Go take a damn shower, you smell like New York in the summer,” Killua said, snapping his fingers in the direction of the bathroom. 

Gon jumped, startled back into the swing of things. “Oh, right! Okay, I’ll go—but Killua,” he said, holding Killua by the arm. Killua frowned at him. His head was throbbing. He needed caffeine to deal with Gon’s level of energy in the morning. “You don’t _have_ to do all that for me. Buying my flights and stuff. Okay?”

He wanted to roll his eyes and say, _Yeah, whatever_ , and do it all anyway. But the concern in Gon’s expression told him that this was on a level that Killua could, sort of, understand. His salary had been more than comfortable ever since he was seventeen and in season three of Hunter versus Hunter. Now, season ten just hit less than two weeks ago and his bank account could deal with his shopaholic tendencies, that flight to and from LA, and… Hawaii, sort of. It would have helped if he was able to publicize it and say, “ _Hey, raising a fund to surprise the FUCK out of Freakss. Do it for the Vine_.” But Gon could see that shit, so yeah, no one knew except him, Gon’s aunt, and his fellow Assassins.

But before he could juggle all of that financially, back when he was fifteen and looking to move the fuck out and ditch the expectation of college, he would have fainted at the idea of someone buying so much for him. Gon was in that boat and still very much in the mindset that he hadn’t, in fact, won $300k at MetaCon.

So, when Gon said, “You don’t _have_ to do all that for me,” Killua swallowed down his insistence to do it all without question.

He nodded, hesitantly, and then again with more vigor. “Yeah, okay. I’ll ask you next time.”

At this, Gon broke into a bright smile. He kissed Killua on the cheek and rushed off to the bathroom. When the door closed, Killua let out the tense pocket of air trapped in his lungs. He rubbed a hand over his bare chest where his tattoos punctuated either pec and went to fetch something to wear out to the front of the house. Boxers weren’t exactly _acceptable_ , all things considered.

It was in the AssassiNation lease contract that they weren’t allowed to film the front of the house. It was all for their privacy and general safety. Before Canary got him the gig at AssassiNation, Killua already had a few incidences at his previous apartment. A number of times the secretary had to call security on fans pretending to be pizza delivery guys just to meet KILLU and he blamed it on the fact that he had shown glimpses of the front of his apartment complex more than once in vlogs—but never more more than two frames in the blurry background. Still, he had to be careful when going in and out of the AssassiNation team house. The last thing he wanted was to get jumped by a fan while he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

He swept up Gon’s duffle and, after staring at the abandoned shirt stays on the ground, packed that in with his own shit. He grabbed his laptop and video equipment into his tech bag, which folded into his pre-packed, hard-shelled suitcase. He topped it all off with the plane tickets and called Kurapika up on his phone. 

As he shut the bedroom door behind him, Kurapika picked up. “Yo, bitch, help me with my luggage,” Killua said.

“ _In case you forgot, you’re_ my _bitch_ ,” Kurapika said. “ _I’ll be out in ten_.”

“No, I need you out here _now_. Gon takes, like, two minute showers, I swear to God,” Killua said, abandoning the duffle at the top of the stairs.

“ _Ugh, fine, I’ll be out_ ,” they sighed and hung up a second later. When Killua passed the kitchen, he just barely caught Kurapika leaving their bedroom and slamming the door, their bedhead just barely managed by a loose, short braid. “You owe me boba for making me get up at this ungodly hour to drive you idiots,” they said.

“Fine, deal,” Killua said. 

Kurapika went to fetch Gon’s duffle and met Killua out front. The dawn was already bright but chilly as they loaded up the back of the car and slammed the drunk shut. Killua bounded back to the front door and hurried inside, abandoning Kurapika, who muttered, “I guess ‘ _thank you_ ’ is just too painful to say.”

Killua ran the entire way up the stairs, taking it two steps at a time. The sound of it had Hatsu up and peering at him suspiciously from Knuckle’s bedroom door. Killua flew past and skidded over his bedroom threshold with a curse, his feet nearly flying out from under him. He caught his balance and flopped onto the bed just in time for the bathroom door to unlock. 

Killua pulled his phone out of his pocket and pretended to be fiddling around on it as Gon emerged in a towel and stared at the spot where his duffle used to be. He turned around to look at Killua, who raised an eyebrow at him. Gon pointed at the empty spot and said, “Where’re my clothes?”

“Just take something out of my closet.”

“So are you holding me hostage in San Francisco now, is that it?” Gon laughed, already wandering to Killua’s closet. Killua huffed, only to freeze when Gon’s hand reached for the handle. _Shit_. He forgot about the state of his closet.

He hadn’t opened his closet door since his last online shopping spree came in the mail.

“Wait, don’t open the—” Killua started, flying to his feet in a panic, but it was too late.

Gon opened the closet, one hand on his waist to hold the towel in place. His jaw fell open as the closet light flipped on, and Killua came to stand just behind him with a full view of the mounds of unsorted clothes splayed across his closet in a makeshift, fabric landscape. Killua let out a curse as Gon turned to him in shock. He wished he could smile and shrug it off, but he knew exactly what it looked like.

“What _happened?_ ” Gon said, pointing to the state of Killua’s self-control strewn across the closet floor.

Killua floundered for an answer, but all that came out was a weak, “I… done fucked up.”

Gon turned back to stare at the mess. At last, he stepped in, his feet submerging ankle-deep in the foothills of the monstrosity that was his closet. The closet light shed across Gon’s tanned skin as he reached down and picked through the clothes while Killua dropped his head into his hands and sighed. 

“I haven’t, um… I mean, some of them are just handouts and shit companies send me, but the rest—”

“Is this Dior a handout, too?” Gon said, holding up a jacket from the pile. Killua didn’t even bother looking. He remembered the painful price tag. “Geez Louise, Killua…”

“I know…” he moaned.

“This is all _really_ nice stuff, too,” Gon said. Killua peeked between his fingers as Gon crouched down and started to pick apart Killua’s stash. He held up a shirt with a vague sense of amazement on his face, and Killua realized that Gon was the last person to _seriously_ judge him for something like this. 

Killua stepped into the closet and snatched the clothes out of Gon’s hands. “Back up, you heathen. You can’t match for shit. Try this on and this. What size shoe do you wear?” he asked, throwing things into Gon’s arms until they were filled.

They all looked fantastic on Gon (surprise there) so, when Gon ran ahead to grab something to eat, Killua shoved all of the unused shit into a bag and carried it downstairs with him. As if he’d pass up the opportunity to dress Gon like a god in Hawaii. 

Killua hurried down the stairs as the clock ticked closer to seven. Kurapika was waiting in the kitchen. “Okay, we’ve gotta move our asses,” he said, snapping his fingers at Gon just as the toaster went off. Gon grabbed the toast frantically, and hurried up to Killua. 

“What’s in the backpack?” Gon asked.

“Duct tape and bleach,” Killua said.

Gon didn’t question it. The three of them were out the door as Gon asked, “Why’s Kurapika coming with?” to which Kurapika replied, “I’m Killua’s professional cockblocker otherwise known as a chaperon.” Gon giggled and swatted at Kurapika’s arm from over the center console. Killua claimed the backseat so he could lean forward between the front seats and scowl at the both of them. Gon beamed at him, though, and looked too damn bright for the gross, muggy, foggy San Francisco vibe.

Just like the night they came in, San Francisco was enveloped by low hanging clouds that swayed through the streets like a dense layer of smoke. They drove through it with the headlights catching on the thick clouds in front of them and on the cars ahead. Killua was grateful that Gon didn’t recognize where they were until Kurapika followed the sign into the San Francisco airport parking lot. Killua watched as Gon’s eager eyes hesitated, looking this way and that before at last settling on Killua, who was leant forward, elbows on his knees, waiting for Gon to catch on. 

All the while, he had his phone up, innocently, like he was just scrolling through Twitter. Instead, he was recording the moment Gon stared at him from over the phone and said, “Where are we going?”

“You figure it out, smartass,” Killua said. 

Gon looked to Kurapika then, as if Kurapika would risk all of Killua’s threats at them to keep their mouth shut about it. Kurapika shrugged as they put the car in park at the drop-off site. Gon turned back to Killua and said, “I don’t have my duffle.”

“It’s in the trunk,” Killua said, getting out of the car. He kept recording as he opened the passenger’s seat and gestured sharply for Gon to get the fuck out. 

Gon slumped in the passenger’s seat, groaning. He was smiling, though, and Killua took that as a good sign. “ _Killua_ ,” he groaned, “tell me where we’re going.”

“Like Hell I’m telling you. Get your ass out here.”

Gon rolled out and, before Killua could slam the door behind him, he leant over and thanked Kurapika for driving. “Have fun, you fools,” Kurapika said through the window. 

At the trunk, Killua dumped the contents of the extra backpack into Gon’s duffle before zipping it up and grabbing his own shit. He lugged it all onto the sidewalk where Gon waved happily at Kurapika and Killua captured it all with a cheeky grin that Gon shut up with a stubborn, chaste kiss. 

“I can’t believe you,” Gon said, walking ahead. He hesitated and took it back, saying, “Wait, actually, I totally _can_ believe you. You’re so extra.”

“Damn right,” Killua said. 

Gon led the way to baggage so that he could be there when Killua removed the tickets from his bag and handed them to the attendant. Gon stared at them, at the shorthand location tags. Killua brought his phone up just in time to capture the look on Gon’s face when he met Killua’s eyes and said, “That says Honolulu—”

“Yeah,” Killua laughed. 

“You—You got us… We’re going to _Hawaii_?” Gon whispered, smiling wide enough to make the entire charade worth it. Killua’s laugh said it all, and he looked at the attendant, who was grinning at them when Gon put his hand over his mouth to muffle the, “ _Holy shit_ ,” that escaped him. Gon leaned over to look at Killua’s phone screen and shoved him by the shoulders. “You’ll censor me, right? _Killua—!_ ”

“Yeah—Fuck yeah, I’ll censor you,” Killua said, already planning on inserting audio of Killua cussing to voiceover Gon saying “ _shit_ ”. It would piss the shit out of Gon, but for now, Gon only knew _half_ of the bullshit Killua had planned for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gon didn't even get to see Ikalgo.


	2. The Idiot (Freakss) Sits On The Ground And Screams 10 Hour Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me @ Sars: When will my wife return from war

**K** illua had been to Honolulu once before—not for the _hell of it_ , necessarily, but more for… work purposes. He wanted to revisit it at some point, but Killua was more or less indifferent to the idea of “travel for fun.” He traveled for a purpose, and when he didn’t have a purpose, he felt like his time would be better spent back at home, working. He supposed it was a _good thing_ that he preferred work over miscellaneous, extraneous travel expenses.

But this time, Honolulu wasn’t miscellaneous and far from extraneous. This time, he was thrilled to be away from work if it meant spending time with Gon and seeing that stupid fucking smile on Gon’s face when they stepped into the resort lobby.

Gon turned back to stare at Killua in amazement. It was bright and sunny in the lobby due to the massive wall of windows at Killua’s back. The glossy, tiled flooring reflected Gon’s steps as he took centerstage in the middle of the atrium and threw his arms up, duffle strapped to his shoulder. “I’ve never _been_ to a resort before!” Gon exclaimed, laughing, the sound of it echoing across the lobby. He clasped his hands over his mouth as he spun back around to Killua, who bit back a laugh at the look Gon gave him then. 

Gon threw his hands down only to swing them back up into a little victory jive. 

Killua stepped up beside him, wheeling his suitcase behind him. He put his arm around Gon’s waist and said, “Easy there. We haven’t even seen the room yet.”

Gon flung an arm back around Killua’s shoulders and the two of them swayed. “Yeah, sorry, sorry. I’m just so excited. You got the keys?”

Killua extracted them from his pocket and brandished them like playing cards. With the arm he had looped around Killua’s shoulders, Gon plucked one of the two cards from Killua’s hand and kissed him on the cheek. Killua startled, eyes wide, as Gon took off chiming, “Last one to the room is a rotten egg!”

Killua’s cheek tingled where Gon’s lips had been, and it faded only when a devilish smirk tugged at his lips and he cursed, “Yeah right, you little shit—You better run!”

Gon took off cackling, his duffle flung over his shoulders. Killua hiked his suitcase over his head and ran for it, and when Gon looked over his shoulder, he caught sight of Killua sprinting down the hallway after him, suitcase in hand like he was preparing to chuck it like Donkey Kong flinging wooden barrels. Gon yelped, adrenaline spiking, and ducked into the stairwell as Killua screamed, “ _TAKE THE FUCKING ELEVATOR, COWARD!_ ”

Killua came crashing through the door shortly after Gon hit the first landing and spiraled around the railing. They ran, screaming and causing a ruckus in the concrete brick stairway. They broke through on the fifth floor, lungs hot and heaving for air. Gon’s legs felt like jello as he collapsed in front of their suite door and said, “I feel—like I’m having a heart attack.”

Killua put his hand on his hip, chest positively _aching_. He couldn’t imagine this feeling amplified any more, let alone what it felt like to have his lung completely peel away from his ribcage.

But that was just him.

“ _God_ , that was stupid,” he said, grimacing. He swung his suitcase around and dropped it next to the door so he could unlock it. He reached over Gon’s limp body to scan the card, and when the light flashed green, he swung the door open. He didn’t move in fear of stomping on Gon’s head, and as the door came easing back to the frame, Gon stuck an arm out to stop it. 

The door hit his wrist and bounced off. 

“ _Ow_ , holy cripes—that _hurt_ ,” Gon moaned, gasping as he rolled over, cradling his wrist to his chest. 

Killua caught the door before it could shut in the gap where Gon’s arm used to be. He rose an eyebrow down at his stupid fucking boyfriend. “Dude, get the fuck up. Come on.”

Gon flopped his hand in the air and said, “Carry me?”

Instead of carry, Killua budged open the door, stepped over Gon, and snatched his hand as he went. Gon nearly thanked him until Killua started dragging his limp body across the threshold. Down the hallway, a family of four were emerging from the elevator and caught the tail end of Gon’s legs disappearing through the door before Killua leant out to grab their bags. Killua glared at them for staring, and the mother turned her kids around and pushed them on ahead, away from the murder scene.

When the door was closed at long last, Gon was on his feet and fully recharged. He flopped onto the bed, which was surrounded by tall, crystal-clear windows that gave a one-of-a-kind view of the ocean (or rather, one of seventeen kinds, since this tower in the resort was seventeen stories high). The water was a bright, teal-blue and the sandy shores were pristine all except for the filthy humans gathered about the coast. 

Killua pulled his suitcase up and stood at the archway to the main room, where Gon crawled to the end of the bed to look out the windows, his hands perched on the edge of the white comforter. Gon plucked his shoes off and tossed them to the side, his eyes wide and shining. 

And then, Gon looked at _him_ like that, and Killua wondered how it was possible for Gon to squeeze his heart any tighter. He rubbed a hand over his chest as Gon said, “I—I don’t know what to say. You… got all this for me?”

Killua looked off to the side, his cheeks flushed red-hot. He passed a hand over the back of his neck as he said, “I guess.”

Gon snorted, sitting back on his heels. “You _guess?_ What does _that_ mean? Unless—is this some work thing, or—”

“No, it’s not a work thing,” Killua said. They had a mutual agreement to attempt an internal relationship. Sure, the entire internet knew that they were together, and Gon was in eighty percent of Killua’s content now… and he _did_ make a lot of money off of their videos, but ads were— _Never mind_ , Killua sighed internally. _I’ll question my moral integrity later_. “Not _really_ I mean. I’d _like_ to make some videos but that’s not the priority. It’ll be nice to… not have to carry my camera everywhere.”

“I agree,” Gon said, and their eyes met. Gon smiled and reached a hand out to Killua. “I’m really happy, Killua. _Really_. And I know it probably took a lot for you to step back from work for this, so if it makes you comfortable, I’m okay with helping you make content.”

“No—No fucking way. I’m not turning this into a KILLU thing,” Killua said, shaking his head as his knees touched the mattress, and Gon’s fingers trailed up and down Killua’s hand.

But they both knew how difficult that would be. Killua’s initial thought to everything was _Holy fuck I should be recording this_ , and that included every damn time Gon kissed him like he did in the middle of their hotel suite because _fuck_. He really _did_ have an entire folder on his PC of every clip he had of Gon and him kissing in vlog footage—or that time Killua walked in on Gon completely naked in the bathroom, he saved that one too (mostly because he couldn’t stop laughing at the sound of abject horror in Gon’s girlish shriek).

Gon pushed his lips to Killua’s, his hands pulling Killua forward, over the edge of the bed and onto the comforter. Killua put his knee to the mattress, leaning over as his fingers touched the sheets and Gon’s legs bracketed his hips. He toed off his shoes behind him and heard them clatter to the floor as Gon’s warm fingertips pushed Killua’s hair back from his temples. Gon breathed against him, their lips hovering against one another before they pushed in again, Gon’s back arching from the comforter. 

Killua closed his fists against the blankets as he cursed into Gon’s mouth. Gon closed his mouth around Killua’s bottom lip and tugged, catching it lightly between his teeth. When he let go, his lip popped against his teeth and Gon giggled, his cursed, goddamn dimples showing when Killua opened his eyes again to gauge the signs that colored Gon’s cheeks red.

Gon’s pupils were blown open wide as his eyes opened, and they narrowed sharply in the bright, midday light streaming in through the wall of windows. Killua steadied himself, his hands braced on either side of Gon’s shoulders. 

“I, uh,” Gon started, swallowing hard. He bit his lip and Killua filled in the blanks before Gon was even able to go on. “I take it you…”

“Yeah—it’s in my suitcase,” he said, and Gon nodded. 

They stared at each other a second longer before Gon broke into a grin and scrambled out from under Killua to lunge for the suitcase. He tripped flinging himself off of the bed and barrel-rolled onto the floor with the sound of limbs crashing and skidding off of the mattress. Killua cursed, putting his forehead to the comforter as Gon cried, “I’m all right!” 

_I’m dating an idiot_ , he thought to himself.

* * *

After breaking in the new suite, Killua and Gon could be found making rounds through the resort that never seemed to end. The grounds were flush with wildlife indoors and out, among which included ponds equipped with fish and an abundance of flowers. Gon gasped at every plant that was accompanied by a plaque and made a point to read it and immediately Google it for information. It happened so frequently that Killua expected it each time and pulled out his phone to record the exact moment Gon would say, crouched on the ground, “Oh my gosh! You can put this in fish tanks!” before looking back to make sure Killua was paying attention. 

He caught sight of Killua holding his phone up, hardly discretely, and cried, “Wait—are you recording this! I’m literally just Googling facts—”

“Yeah, and you’re being a little dumbass about it,” Killua laughed, and Gon pouted as Killua zoomed in the camera on the rat bastard’s face. He cut the video then and posted it on his Instagram story—so it could reside alongside seven other such videos. 

“Is it really dumb?” Gon whined, flopping to the side in the middle of the walkway. 

“No, it’s cute. Now get the fuck up, bub, before an elderly woman trips over you with her walker,” Killua said, nudging Gon’s legs with his feet. 

“Aw, you called me cute,” Gon teased, tipping his head against his shoulder.

“Yeah, and I regret it.”

“Call me cute again? Pretty please?”

“Fuck no. Get up. This isn’t a playground, you bitch.”

“Fine, then I can call you something now,” Gon decided, pushing himself to his feet. Killua thanked the Lord Jesus above before immediately cursing him when Gon said, “Then I get to call you sexy.”

Killua had never heard that word leave Gon’s mouth. It sounded so foreign on Gon’s lips, he might as well have just called Killua ‘daddy’. “Ew, fuck. Do _not_ call me that.”

“What? Sexy?”

Killua put his hands over his ears and groaned, turning on his heels, and walking away. 

“Did you say? Call you ‘sexy’ some more?” Gon said, chasing after him. He jogged up to walk alongside Killua, who took the first available left turn away from the situation. 

“Fuck, I do _not_ like that word coming out of your mouth. Christ, Gon—” Killua groaned, grimacing as Gon ran up beside him and whispered in his goddamn ear, “ _Hey sexy._ ”

Killua audibly gagged and pretended to cough up a lung on the flowers as a couple walked by them and Gon lost his shit, cackling like a maniac. When they couple passed, Killua recovered enough to pin Gon with a deadly, yet familiar glare that had Gon squeaking with alarm. “Say it again, _bitch_ ,” Killua hissed.

Gon offered a weaker, tilted smile and stammered, “Um… sexy—AH!” just as Killua pounced at him. Gon didn’t make it farther than two steps before Killua was catching him around the waist and swinging him into the air, completely ensnared in Killua’s arms. Gon broke into his classic hyena laughter as Killua swung them both around in a full circle. He dropped Gon back on his feet, still latched tightly onto Gon’s waist as they both steadied, smiling from the endorphins and the goddamn _beauty of it all_.

The weather was perfect, the damp heat culminating on their skin—it was all too perfect for Killua to breathe properly, let alone carry Gon every-goddamn-where they went. Gon had his hands clasped over Killua’s arms, but he didn’t seem to have any intention of pulling his arms off. And, so, Killua tucked his chin against Gon’s shoulder and breathed in the smell of salt on Gon’s skin. He kissed Gon’s neck lightly before pulling away, feeling his shirt cling to his stomach in the heat after having been flush up against Gon’s back. 

“I think I saw the pool over in that fucking direction—thoughts?” Killua said, pointing ahead as he stepped forward. Gon still had a hand on Killua’s arm, and he dropped it down to link their fingers together. 

“Yeah, that sounds good to me,” Gon said, beaming as Killua glanced back at him.

Killua blushed and turned away, flustered beyond belief. “Yeah, I fucking hope so. You’re the one who badgered me to go commando and wear a swimsuit for this walk.”

They bickered over who decided swimsuits were a good idea for the walk until Gon became invested in another plant on the walkway, crying, “Wait! Wait, I need to look this one up. Don’t move.” As Gon hurriedly ducked down to take a picture of the flower, Killua pulled out his phone, thinking to himself, _Unbelievable_ , and recorded Gon once again making a striking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky lil chapter to appease the masses


End file.
